1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the measurement of glucose content. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for the measurement of the sugar content in a liquid sample such as serum or urine by determining the amount of hydrogen peroxide produced by contacting the sample with glucose oxidase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a continuing need for rapid, accurate and quantitative determinations of the glucose content in body fluids. In clinical diagnosis, it is important to analyze the glucose content of serum (blood glucose) or that of urine (urine glucose).
Accordingly, various methods have been proposed for analyzing blood or urine glucose simply and rapidly. Among these, one of the most preferred methods is one in which the glucose content of a liquid sample such as serum is analyzed by contacting the liquid sample with glucose oxidase to produce hydrogen peroxide and determining the amount of hydrogen peroxide produced through detection electrodes to which a certain DC voltage is applied, since according to this method highly precise results can be obtained with easy operation.
However, the above-mentioned glucose analysis method is disadvantageous in that in the course of repeated analyzing procedures some proteins or non-glucose reducing substances present in a liquid sample such as serum or urine come to inhibit the enzyme activity or contaminate the detection electrodes and thereby decrease its detection sensitivity so that accuracy of the analysis gradually decreases.